Blake
Blake '(ブレーク, Burēku lit. Black/White'') is a Hollow-Human Hybrid residing in the Human World. Originally a spiritually aware Human, Blake was possessed by an Adjuchas-class Hollow but was able of remaining in control of his body though his mental state was affected by the Hollow's evil nature, though he claims to be neither good nor evil, saying he is in the middle of both. Appearance Blake is a young man with long blonde hair that reaches all the way to his waist, he has heterchromia, meaning his eyes' colors are different from one another, his right eye is red while his left one is golden yellow. He is noted for being a "pretty boy" as he has some degree of feminine characteristics, like his eyes and smile. Blake's typical attire consists of a greenish dark long coat with golden markings that is always closed and conceales his appearance under it, a pair of red earings on each ear, white gloves that he always wears, he wears black themed clothing under his long coat, which are a black shirt, white pants and black boots. Personality Blake is a strange and yet frightening individual, said to be a psychopath, he hides his violent and merciless personality under a charming smile and a gentleman-like behavior with soft and kind words that make him appear well mannered but with some degree of stupidity. Blake is able to manipulating others into believing he has only good intentions and can be trusted by them, only so that he can kill them when they least expect it, as he says he only lives to kill. Blake appears to have a dark sense of humor, as he at the misfortune of others, even his own, making comedic remarks and jokes about things such as falling on his face and bleeding from his nose, accidentaly cutting his enemy's arm instead of decapitating his enemy and so on. When in battle, Blake is a vicious and bloodthirsty fighter and tends to taunt his enemies by using their own feelings against them, such as hate, anger, guilt and despair, showing no mercy in bringing up even their most dreaded and feared memories, only to irritate them so that they may lose focus so that he may gain the upper hand. He also displays his own dark humor in it, such as saying he will kill them after the fight with their own arms like baseball bats and make unreasonably silly jokes during even the midst of battle, even if he is the one losing. He appears to be sadistic as he enjoys his enemy's suffering yet doesn't show clear signs of it. Blake appears to have some part of the Hollow that possessed him still within him, as he often talks to himself but is actually refering to the Hollow that resides within his soul, he shares some of the Hollow's evil nature yet does not have hunger for souls because a Human cannot eat souls even if he wanted to. Blake is noted for being a liar, lying about everything, even his own existence, the Hollow who possessed says that even he, who can read his mind, cannot tell if what Blake thinks is true or just another one of his lies, even his name that he goes by, Blake, is suspected for being another lie, though he goes by it very strongly. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities '''Master Hand to Hand Combat: While prefering to use his ability to grow tentacles to fight on his behalf, Blake is much more skilled in close combat than he appears, though he tends to use his tentacles along his side while fighting, giving him an upper hand in battle. Enhanced Strength: Blake's strength is much higher than that of a normal human as he can easily send a person flying a simple punch. Master Manipulator: Blake can easily manipulate others into believing he has no intetions of harming them, doing so with a soft tone with kind and generous words and compliments. He does so, so that he may get the oppurtinity to slay his enemies when they least expect it. Enhanced Durability: Blake is much more durable than he may appear, most possible an enhancement from his Hollow powers, though that is never mentioned. Hollow Abilities Cero: Blake can fire a greyish cero from his index fingers. The cero is quite powerful as it can easily destroy another Adjuchas Hollow with extreme ease. Garganta: A technique used by Hollows and Arrancars alike to tear through the dimensional fabric and travel to Hueco Mundo and the Human world freely. Blake is able of openning a Garganta whenever he wishes through sheer will. Sonído: The technique that allows Arrancars to travel in high speed and is equivlant to the Shinigami's Shunpo. Blake appears to be an expert-level user as he can travel in great speed rapidly dodging attacks but doesn't use it quite often. Unique Abilities Tentacle Extension: Blake is able of growing a limitless amount of black and white tentacles from any part of his body and lengthen them limitlessly. This can allow him to gain an upper hand against his enemies by overwhelming them with the large amount of tentacles coming from many direction, he can also fire multiple ceros from the tips of the tentacles. *'Body Manipulation': Blake can freely turn parts of his body into tentacles to avoid damage and attacks and also counter his enemies, by changing his body into tentacles and reforming in a different position. *'Dimensional Pocket': It appears Blake can create a dimensional pocket using his tentacle to surround a certain object, wrapping it with his tentacles until it is completely covered and then lets go of it revealing it disappeared into thin air, he can later summon which object he wishes from his tentacles. *Body Parts: The tips of the tentacle can open into a mouth with fangs and visible red tongue. This allows Blake to bite his enemies and injure them instead of simply attacking them and restraining them. The mouths operate as the Hollow's mouths as he can speak through them clearly to let others here him. Eyes are also available as they grow from any part of the tentacles so that the Hollow can see things Blake cannot, as he does tend to see through Blake's own eyes but uses this ability to see several directions at once in order to defend themselves more properly. The eyes have a yellow sclera and narrow irise like that of a snake. *'Duplication': The tentacles can duplicate themselves into two seperate tentacles and sometimes have two edges on one body. *'Shapeshifting': It has been confirmed Blake's clothes are simply many tentacles that shapeshifted into the form of an outfit to his liking, as the Hollow can read Blake's mind and know what outift he prefers. He can also create melee weapons such as daggers, hammers and such. **'Cloning': Blake can use his tentacles to form a body which shapeshifts and takes his own appearance and personality, though it has none of his Hollow powers and are usually used as bait of sort. They can be returned to normal whenever Blake wishes, even if they are far from him. *'Mutilation': Blake can turn a dead corpse into a form of living tissue by allowing his tentacles to enter said corpse and take over it, moving the dead corpse and giving a small amount of his powers. This does not work on living beings, only corpses. High-Speed Regeneration: Blake is also able of regenerating both his own wounds and his tentacles, this makes him last longer in battle than any other human can ever. However, because he is simply possessed by a Hollow who grants him the power, Blaek still feels the pain which is when he has to rely on his own endurance. Trivia *Blake's appearance is based off Vincent Nightray from Pandora Hearts. *Most of Blake's personality is inspired by Karl from Law of Talos. *The Hollow and Blake being two minds in one body is inspired by the symbiotes from Marvel comics. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Human-Hollow Hybrid Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Character